<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>YOUR STAR, MY TEARS (ดวงดาวของนาย, น้ำตาของฉัน) by normal_q</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087568">YOUR STAR, MY TEARS (ดวงดาวของนาย, น้ำตาของฉัน)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/normal_q/pseuds/normal_q'>normal_q</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OPWeeklyth [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Real World, Fanfiction, Hoshi namida-verse, M/M, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>ไทย</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:08:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/normal_q/pseuds/normal_q</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>แดง เหลือง น้ำเงิน ส้ม เขียว ม่วง สีสันต่าง ๆ ที่เคยมองเห็นเริ่มจืดจางจนเหลือเพียงขาว-ดำ ทัศนียภาพรอบกายที่เคยเห็นชัดถนัดตาเริ่มจะพร่ามัว ค่อย ๆ จมดิ่งสู่ความสิ้นหวังปลดปล่อยประกายหยาดน้ำตาที่ดูดซับสีสันการมองเห็นไปออกมา มันเป็นเรื่องผิดพลาดที่สุดสำหรับนายแพทย์หนุ่ม ‘ทราฟาก้า ดี. วอเทอร์ ลอว์’ โรคร้ายแรงซึ่งควรมีเพียงในนวนิยายกำลังเกิดขึ้นกับเขา โรคที่เรียกกันว่า ‘น้ำตาดวงดาว’</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OPWeeklyth [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>YOUR STAR, MY TEARS (ดวงดาวของนาย, น้ำตาของฉัน)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ฉันอยากลองเข้าร่วมวีคลี่ดูสักครั้ง แต่หัวข้อ’น้ำตา’ ทำให้ความมุ่งมั่นภายในใจแผ่วลง แต่พอคิดว่าถ้าผัดสัปดาห์ประกันพุ่ง คงได้แค่คิดและไม่ได้เข้าร่วมเลยสักครั้งแน่ ๆ ฉะนั้นเลยปรึกษากับเพื่อนอย่างหนักว่าควรจะตีความหัวข้อแบบสุภาพชน หรือใช้จิตใจมัว ๆ ของตัวเองดี แต่ท้ายที่สุดแล้วสุภาพชนก็ชนะมาได้ รู้สึกขอบคุณตัวเองจริง ๆ ที่ยังเป็นคนดีอยู่ สำหรับเวิร์สน้ำตาดวงดาวเป็นFree-verse ขอบคุณข้อมูลจาก https://twitter.com/cebrill/status/1025969510623277056 ด้วยนะคะ</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ภายในห้องนอนขนาด 4 เสื่อ ไม่เป็นระเบียบเรียบร้อยเสียเท่าไรนัก แม้ว่าพระอาทิตย์กำลังจะขึ้นแต่แสงสว่างไม่อาจลอดผ่านเข้ามายังภายในห้องได้ มันเป็นเพราะตึกสูงตระหง่านที่พึ่งสร้างเสร็จหมาด ๆ ทางฝั่งตะวันออกบริเวณของละแวกหมู่บ้าน</p>
<p>ถึงอย่างนั้นภายในห้องยังคงเป็นส่องแสงสว่างเล็กน้อยจากบางสิ่งที่ถูกบรรจุไว้ภายในขวดโหลขนาดเล็ก และบนเตียงนอนสำหรับคนเดียวที่อยู่ติดผนัง —เจ้าของแสงสว่างปริศนาเตะผ้าห่มออกจากตัว ลุกขึ้นนั่งบนเตียงนอนพลางบิดขี้เกียจโดยไม่มีสัญญาณปลุกเรียก แขนยาวเต็มไปด้วยรอยสักที่คล้ายพวกชนเผ่าทางฝั่งตะวันตกเอื้อมไปหยิบแว่นตากรอบเหลี่ยมเลนส์หนามาใส่ไว้ หย่อนปลายเท้าลงบนพื้น เขี่ยเอากล่องกระดาษสีน้ำตาลออกมาจากข้างใต้เตียง ก่อนจะเปิดฝากล่อง ข้างในเต็มไปด้วยมีขวดโหลแบบใสขนาดกลาง บางขวดบรรจุแสงระยิบระยับเป็นประกายไว้แน่น</p>
<p>ชายหนุ่มเลือกขวดโหลว่างเปล่า ตักเอาประกายดาวที่ร่วงโรยจากดวงตาสีอำพันมัวหมองบนเตียงนอนบรรจุใส่ขวดโหลที่ถืออยู่ภายในมือ</p>
<p>ใช่แล้ว —สิ่งที่ให้ความสว่างภายในห้องคือน้ำตาของผู้ป่วยจากโรคน้ำตาดวงดาว</p>
<p>หลังจากเก็บน้ำตาที่ตกผลึกเป็นแสงดาวจนหมด เขาปิดฝาขวดโหล เก็บมันเข้ากล่องกระดาษ ก่อนจะใช้เท้าเขี่ยกลับเข้าใต้เตียงดังเดิม</p>
<p>ทราฟาก้า ดี. วอเทอร์ ลอว์เหยียดแผ่นหลังนั่งตัวตรง บิดขี้เกียจเสียสองถึงสามครั้งพอเป็นพิธี นาฬิกาดิจิทัลข้างเตียงนอนส่งเสียงบอกเวลาทุก ๆ ชั่วโมงร้องบอกว่า ขณะนี้เวลา 7 นาฬิกา ด้วยเหตุนั้นเอง —เขาลุกออกจากเตียงนอนโดยปล่อยผ้าห่มให้กองไว้ทั้งอย่างนั้น ถอดเสื้อผ้าทิ้งลงตะกร้าที่มีเสื้อผ้าอีกหลายตัวอยู่เต็มไปหมด เข้าไปข้างในห้องน้ำจัดการทำความสะอาดล้างกาย เสื้อผ้าที่ต้องใส่ทุกวันถูกเตรียมไว้โดยแม่บ้านที่จ้างมาเพื่อเก็บกวาดความสะเพร่าจากสายตาที่แย่ลงเพราะโรคประหลาด</p>
<p>เสื้อเชิ้ตสีขาวแขนยาวเรียบร้อย และกางเกงสแลคทรงสุภาพถูกหยิบขึ้นมาสวมใส่ เส้นผมตัดสั้นเปียกแฉะเล็กน้อยจากการล้างหน้าถูกเช็ดลวก ๆ ด้วยผ้าเช็ดผมผืนเล็ก กระเป๋าสะพายข้างในใหญ่บรรจุเอกสาร รวมไปถึงกระเป๋าสตางค์ บัตรสำคัญต่าง ๆ กุญแจที่พักอาศัยแขวนอยู่บนราวหน้าประตู พร้อมเสื้อโค้ตสีดำตัวหนา หมวกขนสัตว์สีขาวราคาแพง และผ้าพันคอสีครีม</p>
<p>โทรศัพท์ส่งเสียงสั่นครืน —เป็นสัญญาณบอกว่าขณะนี้เวลา 7 นาฬิกา 40 นาที —ชายหนุ่มปัดหน้าจอปฏิเสธทิ้งด้วยความเคยชิน และก้าวขาเดินออกจากสถานที่พักไป</p>
<p>สถานที่พักเป็นตึกเดี่ยว 3 ชั้นที่มีอายุยาวนาน ถึงอย่างนั้นก็ไม่ได้เก่าคร่ำครึเท่าไร ข้าง ๆ มีตึกมากมายเรียงรายไม่ห่าง เมื่อก่อนตึกแห่งนี้เป็นที่พักอาศัยที่สูงที่สุดในละแวกหมู่บ้าน แต่เมื่อเวลาผ่านไปอะไรหลาย ๆ อย่างก็เปลี่ยน และเจริญตามเวลา ทำให้สถานที่แห่งนี้เป็นเพียงตึกเล็ก ๆ เท่านั้น</p>
<p>ตึกเดี่ยว 3 ชั้นเป็นของทราฟาก้า ดี. วอเทอร์ ลอว์ทั้งหมด เขาอยู่กินที่ชั้น3 มันถือเป็นพื้นที่ส่วนตัวที่ไม่ใครเคยย่างกายเข้ามายกเว้นตัวเขา กับแม่บ้าน ชั้นที่ 2 เป็นสถานที่ไว้สำหรับต้อนรับแขก และชั้นที่ 1 เป็นคลินิกรักษาโรคทั่วไปที่เขาเป็นเจ้าของ</p>
<p>เมื่อก่อนเขาเคยเป็นหมออยู่ที่โรงพยาบาลใหญ่ เป็นศัลยแพทย์อายุน้อยเลื่องชื่อมือฉมัง ชีวิตทางสายการแพทย์ของเขากำลังไปด้วยดีทีเดียว ก่อนที่ทุกอย่างจะจบลงเมื่อรู้ตัวว่าเป็นโรคน้ำตาดวงดาว มันอาจจะไม่ใช่เหตุผลที่หนักแน่นนักหากจะนำมาใช้เป็นเรื่องลาออก ทว่าเขาไม่คิดว่า —จะสามารถผ่าตัดได้ทั้ง ๆ ที่การมองเห็นกำลังเสื่อมสมรรถภาพลง</p>
<p>3 เดือนแล้วที่ต้องทนทุกข์อยู่กับความสิ้นหวังว่าจะสูญเสียการมองเห็นในสักวันหนึ่ง แรกเริ่ม—เขามองว่ามันเป็นเรื่องที่ช่วยไม่ได้ ตราบใดที่ไม่ร้องไห้ก็คงจะใช้ชีวิตไปได้อีกนาน เข้าสู่เดือนที่ 2 เขาเริ่มเครียดหนักจนเป็นปวดหัวไมเกรน ถึงจะไม่ร้องไห้ออกมาเลยสักครั้ง แต่การมองเห็นของเขาก็เริ่มถดถอยลง จนกระทั่งเดือนที่ 3 มาถึง สายตาเริ่มสั้นลง เขาถึงต้องไปตัดแว่นเพื่อให้สามารถใช้ชีวิตในฐานะหมอได้ต่อไป</p>
<p>ทว่าความอดทนของมนุษย์เราต่างก็มีจำกัด —สัปดาห์ที่ผ่านมา เขาร้องไห้ทุกวัน ปล่อยประกายดวงดาวให้ร่วงโรยจากดวงตาเพราะกดดันจากความเครียดจากความผิดหวังสะสม</p>
<p>เขาลงมาที่ชั้น 1 จัดการเปิดประตูม้วนเหล็กขึ้น ปลดล็อกประตูกระจกขณะที่ป้ายหน้าคลินิกยังคงเป็น ‘CLOSE’ อยู่ ก่อนจะเดินออกไปโดยใช้ประตูด้านหลังคลินิกแทน</p>
<p>สองขาก้าวเดินตรงไปข้างหน้า เป้าหมายคือร้านเบเกอรี่ที่อยู่ห่างออกไป 3 หลังคา เขาเดินอย่างไม่รีบร้อนเท่าไรนัก เพราะมีเวลาเหลือเฟือกว่าจะถึงเวลาเปิดคลินิก</p>
<p>เดินมาหยุดอยู่ตรงหน้าร้านเบเกอรี่ที่คล้ายคาเฟ่กลาย ๆ ป้ายหน้าร้านมีกระดานดำวางอยู่ ชื่อร้านถูกเขียนเหนือเมนูแนะนำประจำวันด้วยช่องสีขาวตวัดสวยงามว่า ‘D’ อักษรภาษาอังกฤษเพียงหนึ่งตัวคือชื่อของร้านแห่งนี้ บรรยากาศภายนอกของร้านเหมือนสวนหย่อมกลาย ๆ มีกระถางดอกไม้วางเรียงรายหลายสายพันธุ์ ชุดโต๊ะเก้าอี้ส่วนใหญ่เป็นหินอ่อนเข้าคู่ เมื่อเปิดประตูเข้าไปจะได้ยินเสียงกระดิ่งลมที่ไม่เข้ากับร้านเท่าไรนัก ซึ่งข้างในร้านติดเย็นนิดหน่อย มีพวกเบเกอรี่หลายอย่างวางเรียงบนชั้น ทั้งแบบแห้งที่อยู่ในตะกร้า และแช่เย็นไว้บริเวณหน้าเคาน์เตอร์ โดยเจ้าของร้านเป็นเพียงสองพี่น้องวัย2คน 21 ปีเท่านั้น</p>
<p>คนแรกซาโบ ผู้รับหน้าที่ต้อนรับ และบาริสต้า ลูกค้าส่วนใหญ่จะคุ้นเคยกับเขามากกว่าเจ้าของร่วมอีกคน —เขารูปร่างสมส่วน บุคลิกภาพสง่างามเยี่ยงชนชั้นสูง ใบหน้าคมชัดมีตำหนิของแผลไฟไม้รอบตาข้างซ้ายมันถูกล้อมกรอบด้วยเรือนผมหยักศกสีบลอนด์ ด้วยนิสัยร่าเริง สดใส ในบางครั้งก็แสดงความเป็นผู้ใหญ่ออกมาให้เห็นอย่างน่าเหลือเชื่อทำให้เขาเป็นคนที่มีเสน่ห์ต่อทั้งเพศตรงข้ามรวมไปถึงเพศเดียวกัน</p>
<p>คนที่สองโปรโตกัส ดี. เอส ผู้รับหน้าที่เป็นปาตีซีเย ขนมของเขามักจะอุ่นอยู่เสมอทำให้เป็นที่ถูกใจของคนในละแวกนี้เป็นอย่างมาก —เขาเป็นคนที่มีกล้ามเนื้อแบบคนชอบออกกำลังกาย ส่วนสูงของเขาไม่ต่างจากซาโบแต่ก็สูงกว่าเล็กน้อย หน้าตาของเขาดูเหมือนไม่ใช่คนที่ดี ถึงอย่างนั้นเขาก็เป็นคนสุภาพ และรู้จักมารยาท แม้จะดื้อรั้นไปบ้าง ผมของเขาเป็นสีดำเรียบตรงแตกต่างกับซาโบอย่างสิ้นเชิง</p>
<p>ทราฟาก้า ดี. วอเทอร์ ลอว์เปิดประตูร้านเพื่อเข้าไปข้างใน</p>
<p>“ว่าไงคุณหมอ~” น้ำเสียงที่เป็นมิตรของซาโบเอ่ยทักทายอย่างสนิทสนมและเป็นกันเอง</p>
<p>“ดี! ขอเหมือนเดิมแล้วกันนะ”</p>
<p>เอ่ยทักทายกลับไป ก่อนพิงหลังบนเคาน์เตอร์ที่ตั้งสูง หยิบไฟแช็ก และซองซิการ์ยี่ห้อโปรดขึ้นมา รสชาติราบเรียบ กลิ่นหอมหรูหราอันเป็นเอกลักษณ์ของ Blackstone Cherry Cigars ล่องละลอยไปทั่วร้าน โดยปกติแล้วข้างในจะไม่ถูกอนุญาตให้สูบ แต่ก็มีหลาย ๆ คนที่ได้รับการยกเว้นเป็นพิเศษ</p>
<p>“สโคน 2 ชิ้นกับอัสสัมเรียบร้อยแล้วคุณหมอ”</p>
<p>เจ้าของร้านว่า —จัดการวางเมนูเหมือนเดิมของคุณหมอหนุ่มลงบนเคาน์เตอร์พร้อมที่เขี่ยบุหรี่ที่ไม่ควรจะมีอยู่ในบ้านเพราะไม่มีใครในครอบครัวที่ชอบสูบ</p>
<p>เจ้าของออเดอร์ถอนซิการ์ออกจากริมฝีปาก พ่นลมหายใจโดยหันใบหน้าออกจากร้าน และเคาะขี้เถ้าลงบนที่เขี่ยบุหรี่</p>
<p>“โอ๋ ขอบใจ” กล่าวพลางวางเงินตามจำนวนโดยไม่ต้องทอนกลับไปให้ ก่อนจะหยิบถุงกระดาษ และแก้วกระดาษสำหรับใส่เครื่องดื่มแบบร้อน</p>
<p>“จะสูบรออีกนิดก็ได้นะ อีกเดี๋ยวหมอนั้น—”</p>
<p>“หว่า!! สายแล้ว ๆ ๆ ๆ ๆ ๆ!!!”</p>
<p>ซาโบยังไม่ทันได้พูดจบประโยคดีนักก็มีเสียงตะโกนแทรกเข้ามาก่อน เด็กหนุ่มในชุดนักเรียนไม่เรียบร้อยดีนักกระโดดข้ามประตูไม้บานพับทรงเตี้ยที่เขียนไว้ว่า STAFF ONLY มันทำให้เจ้าของร้านหัวเราะออกมาอย่างเริงร่า ขณะที่คุณลูกค้าถอนหายใจด้วยความเหนื่อยหน่าย</p>
<p>เด็กหนุ่มคนนั้น คือ มังกี้ ดี. ลูฟี่ หรือ น้องชายคนเล็กของร้านเบเกอรี่ D เขามีผมสีดำสนิทตัดสั้นเหมือนพวกนักกีฬา ภาพรวมดูแล้วคล้ายกับโปรโตกัส ดี. เอสไม่ผิดเพี้ยน ทว่านัยน์ตากลมดูไม่มีความน่าเชื่อถือ ซ้ำยังแสดงออกถึงความขี้เล่น ไร้เดียงสาซึ่งคล้ายกับซาโบ ดูภาพรวมแล้วก็แค่เป็นส่วนประกอบระหว่างเจ้าของร้านทั้งสองเท่านั้น</p>
<p>แต่สำหรับท<a>ราฟาก้า ดี. วอเทอร์ ลอว์</a>แล้ว</p>
<p>—เด็กคนนั้นแตกต่างจากทุกคนบนโลกใบนี้</p>
<p>“เฮ้! ลูฟี่ข้าวเช้า!!”</p>
<p>เจ้าของร้านพ่วงตำแหน่งปาตีซีเยเขวี้ยงขนมปังที่วางอยู่บนถาดเตรียมจัดเข้าตู้ส่งให้ไป น้องชายของบ้านเองก็รับไว้ได้อย่างพอดิบพอดี ทั้งยังไม่ลืมเอ่ยขอบคุณ</p>
<p>“ขอบใจนะ”</p>
<p>“ฮะฮ่า ๆ ไม่เป็นไร อย่าไปสายอีกล่ะ” น้ำเสียงที่ตอบกลับไปฟังดูไม่ค่อยจริงจังที่จะเตือนนักเรียนมัธยมปลายปี3สักเท่าไรนัก</p>
<p>“โอ้ส!!! <a>—</a>อัดอีอะโออาโอะ (หวัดดีนะโทราโอะ) ”</p>
<p>ถึงแม้ในปากจะอัดแน่นไปด้วยขนมปังแต่ก็ไม่ลืมเอ่ยทักทายเมื่อได้เห็นเพื่อนคนสำคัญที่อายุมากกว่า เด็กหนุ่มทำท่าเหมือนขนมปังจะติดคอ นั่นทำให้หัวใจของหมอหนุ่มกระตุกวูบ แต่ก้อนขนมปังก็ถูกกลืนลงท้องไปพร้อมเสียง—ฮ่า—</p>
<p>“เออ… ดี!” ทักทายกลับด้วยน้ำเสียงไม่เต็มใจเท่าไรนัก ถึงอย่างนั้นมือข้างที่ว่างถูกยกขึ้นมาปาดเหงื่อบนใบหน้าด้วยความโล่งอก</p>
<p>“ซาโบ! ขอข้าวเที่ยงด้วยสิ” สองเท้าของเด็กหนุ่มจ้ำอ้าวอยู่กับที่ เตรียมตัวจะวิ่งทุกเมื่อ สองมือยื่นออกไปข้างหน้าเพื่อขอข้าวเที่ยงจากชายหนุ่มเรือนผมสีทองผู้ยิ้มร่าอยู่เป็นนิตย์</p>
<p>“เอ้า! ตั้งใจเรียนเข้าล่ะ” พี่ชายผู้เริงร่าหยิบข้าวกล่องเบนโตะที่ถูกห่อด้วยผ้าลายหมวกฟาง และถุงกระดาษบรรจุขนมปังมากมายให้ไป</p>
<p>“ขอบใจนะ! ไปล่ะ!! แล้วก็โทราโอะ เดี๋ยวตอนเย็นจะไปหานะ!!!”</p>
<p>นักเรียนมัธยมปลายปี3 ผู้เริงร่าตะโกนลาเสียงดังโหวกเหวกโวยวาย ก่อนจะวิ่งหายไปอย่างกับพายุ จนกระทั่งแผ่นหลังนั้นขยับออกไปลับสายตาของคนภายในร้านทั้ง 3 คน</p>
<p>โปรโตกัส ดี. เอสจึงพูดประโยคที่ไม่เหมาะจะให้น้องชายเป็นคนได้ยินต่อคุณหมอหนุ่ม “ฮ่า ๆ วันนี้ก็สารภาพรักให้ได้ล่ะคุณหมอ” เอ่ยทิ้งท้ายไว้ด้วยน้ำเสียงเริงร่าปะปนเย้าหยอก ก่อนที่เจ้าตัวจะหลบหายเข้าไปในห้องครัวอันเป็นแหล่งกบดานส่วนตัว ปล่อยให้เจ้าของกลิ่นซิการ์เชอร์รี่อยู่กับเสียงหัวเราะร่วนชอบใจของซาโบ</p>
<p>“อ่า…” ริมฝากพ่นควันกลิ่นหอมเชอร์รี่ให้ลอยไปบนท้องฟ้า ก่อนที่จะขยี้บุหรี่ลงบนที่เขี่ยบุหรี่ใกล้ตัว และเดินออกจากร้านไปเนื่องจากไม่มีธุระอะไรให้ต้องอยู่ที่นั่นอีก</p>
<p>นอกจากมังกี้ ดี. ลูฟี่แล้ว— ทราฟาก้า ดี. วอเทอร์ ลอว์ไม่ได้สนใจใจอะไรที่ร้าน D เลย ไม่ว่าจะเป็นรสชาติของอัสสัม สโคน การสูบบุหรี่ หรือบรรยากาศภายในร้าน—ไม่มีแม้แต่อย่างเดียว— ที่สำคัญเขาออกจะไม่ชอบการที่ถูกมองออกง่าย ๆ หรือโดนเย้าหยอกเหมือนกับเด็ก และเสียงโหวกเหวกโวยวายครึกครื้นเสียด้วยซ้ำ</p>
<p>เหตุผลจึงมีเพียงแค่อย่างเดียวเท่านั้น —อดีตศัลยแพทย์คนเก่งของโรงพยาบาลใหญ่ได้ประสบภัยที่เรียกว่า ‘การตกหลุมรัก’ เข้าอย่างจังทั้งยังถูกความสิ้นหวังเข้าครอบงำทำให้เคราะห์ซ้ำกรรมซัดมาเป็นโรคน้ำดวงดาว และอีกไม่นานคงต้องสูญเสียการมองเห็นทั้งหมดไปหากไม่รีบตัดใจ</p>
<p>หรือรับรู้ว่ามังกี้ ดี. ลูฟี่จะใจตรงกัน</p>
<p>ปัญหาคือ —ไม่มีทางที่จะทำได้ทั้งสองอย่าง เขาคิดมาอย่างดีแล้ว ตั้งแต่รู้ตัวว่าเป็นโรคประหลาด ไม่มีทางไหนเลยที่จะหลีกเลี่ยงปลายทางของโรคนี้ได้ ฉะนั้นถึงต้องมาที่ร้านเบเกอรี่ซึ่งอยู่ห่างไป 3 หลังคาเรือนทุกวัน</p>
<p>ใบหน้า ขนคิ้ว นัยน์ตา รูปจมูก ริมฝีปาก เส้นผม ท่าทางการแสดงออก รอยยิ้ม</p>
<p>ทราฟาก้า ดี. วอเทอร์ ลอว์อยากจดจำทั้งหมดเอาไว้ก่อนที่จะไม่มีวันได้เห็นมันอีก</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>นาฬิกาดิจิทัลส่งเสียงบอกเวลาทุก ๆ ชั่วโมงส่งเสียงร้องบอกว่าขณะนี้เวลา 18 นาฬิกาแล้ว อีกประมาณ 2 ชั่วโมงคลินิกรักษาโรคทั่วไปของนายแพทย์หนุ่มทราฟาก้า ดี. วอเทอร์ ลอว์กำลังจะปิดให้บริการ นาฬิกาแอนะล็อกไม่จำเป็นสำหรับเจ้าของคลินิกเท่าไรนัก ถึงอย่างนั้นก็จำเป็นสำหรับคนไข้ มันจึงส่งเสียงติ๊กต๊อก ติ๊กต๊อกกดดันแทบจะตลอดเวลา</p>
<p>ฤดูใบไม้ผลิทำให้คนไข้ที่แวะเวียนเข้ามามีอาการเหมือน ๆ กันหมดนั่นก็คือ —อาการแพ้เกสรดอกไม้— ส่วนใหญ่จะมาขอรับยาเพิ่มเพื่อไม่ให้ใช้ชีวิตได้ลำบาก หน้าที่ของการจ่ายยาจึงตกเป็นของลูกจ้างเภสัชกรอย่างซาจิไปโดยปริยาย</p>
<p>มันทำให้นายแพทย์หลักรวมถึงผู้ช่วยแทบจะว่างทั้งวัน ถึงอย่างนั้น ‘เพนกวิน’ ผู้ช่วยแพทย์ก็ถูกสั่งให้ไปช่วยจ่ายยา หลังจากที่มังกี้ ดี. ลูฟี่มาเยือน ทั้ง ๆ ที่ว่างมาตลอดทั้งวัน</p>
<p>“โทราโอะ…นายรู้จักโรคน้ำตาดวงดาวหรือเปล่า?” เด็กหนุ่มผู้มาเยือนโดยไม่มีอาการเจ็บไข้ได้ป่วยเอ่ยถามขึ้นมาด้วยน้ำเสียงราบเรียบเคลือบความกังวลเล็กน้อยอย่างไม่มีปี่มีขลุ่ย</p>
<p>ด้วยเหตุนั้นเอง— ช้อนชาสำหรับคนกาแฟถูกปล่อยให้ร่วงลงจากมือ</p>
<p>“อยู่ ๆ ก็ถาม มีอะไรหรือเปล่า?”</p>
<p>1 ในบุคคลผู้กำลังเป็นโรคที่ถูกยกขึ้นมาเป็นประเด็นสนทนาหลีกเลี่ยงที่จะไม่ตอบคำถาม หลบการสบสายตาโดยก้มลงไปใต้โต๊ะเพื่อซ่อนสีหน้าตื่นตระหนก และเก็บช้อนชาที่หล่นลงไปขึ้นมา ทั้ง ๆ ที่มองเห็นไม่ค่อยชัดเท่าไรนัก ฝ่ามือคลำไปบนพื้นก่อนจะหยิบบางสิ่งขึ้นมา</p>
<p>“อ่อ! ซันจิเป็นน่ะสิ… วันน่ะนะ ฉันดันไปเห็นหมอนั้นเขาแล้วดันร้องไห้ออกมาเป็นดาวด้วย”</p>
<p>“งั้นหรอ”</p>
<p>แสดงความคิดเห็นอย่างขอไปทีเหมือนปกติ ก่อนจะขยับตัวออกจากใต้โต๊ะ ลุกขึ้นยืมเต็มความสูง หันหลังไปใช้อ่างล้างขนาดเล็กที่ติดตั้งเอาไว้ภายในห้องสำหรับล้างมือ รวมไปถึงสิ่งที่พึ่งจะทำตกพื้นไป และหยิบกลับขึ้นมา</p>
<p>ก๊อกถูกหมุนเพื่อปล่อยให้น้ำไหลออกมา มือยื่นออกไปรับน้ำเย็นก่อนจะใช้มือลูบสิ่งที่คิดว่าเป็นช้อนชาเพื่อทำความสะอาดมัน</p>
<p>“นั่นไม่ใช่ช้อนสักหน่อย นายจะบ้าเปล่าเนี่ย!?” เด็กหนุ่มอายุน้อยกว่าพูดขึ้นมาพร้อมกับเขาที่รู้ตัวว่าสิ่งที่จับอยู่ไม่ใช่ช้อนชา แต่เป็นปากกา</p>
<p>นายแพทย์หนุ่มหัวเราะในลำคอแก้เก้อ ปล่อยปากกาเปียกน้ำให้หล่นลงไปในถังขยะ แต่มันก็ไม่เข้าเป้า ขณะเดียวกันนั้นเองเสียงลากเก้าอี้ก็เกิดขึ้นมา เสียงของฝีเท้าที่ขยับเข้าใกล้</p>
<p>“เอ้านี่! แล้วก็วันหลังต้องทิ้งขยะให้เป็นที่นะ”</p>
<p>น้ำเสียงที่ไม่รู้เรื่องรู้ราวนั่นทำให้หัวใจที่กระตุกวูบถูกช่วยไว้ได้ทันเวลา หากใช้หูฟังให้ดี บวกกับภาพที่เริ่มมองเห็นไม่ค่อยชัด ทั้งสีสันยังเจือจางลงจนเกือบจะเป็นสีขาว-ดำ</p>
<p>—ช้อนคงจะถูกส่งมาให้</p>
<p>“ขอบใจ”</p>
<p>รับของจากมือต้นเหตุการณ์สูญเสียสายตาโดยไม่ตั้งใจมองให้ดีเท่าไรนัก พอได้สัมผัสถึงรู้ว่ามันเองก็ไม่ใช่ช้อนเช่นกัน</p>
<p>“โทราโอะ…”</p>
<p>มือของทราฟาก้า ดี. วอเทอร์ ลอว์กำลังสั่น— เขาไม่ใช่คนอ่อนแอที่จะกดดันกับการเรียกชื่อด้วยน้ำเสียงเย็นยะเยือก กลับกันเขาเคยชินกับมันตั้งแต่สมัยที่ยังเรียนอยู่ แต่ไม่รู้ทำไมเขาถึงห้ามอาการสั่นไหวของตัวเองไม่ได้ ภายในหัวพยายามจะหาคว้านหาเหตุผลใด ๆ ก็ตามที่ทำให้ตัวเขาต้องประสบกับเหตุการณ์ไม่ชอบมาพากลเช่นนี้</p>
<p>ถึงอย่างนั้นก็ไม่มีสักคำตอบเดียว</p>
<p>“โทราโอะ…”</p>
<p>เป็นอีกครั้งที่มังกี้ ดี. ลูฟี่เรียกชื่อของเขาโดยไม่พูดอะไรต่อท้าย ถึงน้ำเสียงจะอ่อนลงมามากก็ตาม แต่หน้าอกของเขายังคงหนักอึ้งด้วยความกดดัน แต่จะให้มัวก้มหน้ามองอ่างล้างที่พร่าเบลอคงไม่มีประโยชน์อะไร เขาเงยหน้าขึ้นมองคนที่เมื่อก่อนตัวเล็กกว่ามา แต่ตอนนี้สูงไล่เลี่ยกันแล้ว</p>
<p>เพ่งสายตามองตรงไปยังใบหน้าจริงจังที่เหมือนกับวันนั้นไม่เปลี่ยนแปลง</p>
<p>วันที่เข้าใจได้ว่าการตกหลุมรักมีอาการเป็นอย่างไร</p>
<p>“ฉันยังมองเห็นได้ชัดดีอยู่”</p>
<p>บอกออกไปด้วยสายตาที่แน่วแน่เพื่อบ่งบอกว่าไม่ได้โกหก แต่จริง ๆ แล้วแค่พูดไม่หมดเท่านั้น —ฉันยังมองเห็นได้ชัดดีอยู่ ถ้าเพ่งสายตาเพื่อมอง— เพราะสายตาที่ถดถอยอย่างรวดเร็วทุก ๆ วัน ถึงจะมีแว่นตาอยู่มันก็ไม่รับกับค่าสายตาปัจจุบัน ครั้นจะให้ไปตัดแว่นทุกวันก็ใช่เรื่อง ออกจะเสียเงินเปล่า ๆ ด้วยซ้ำ</p>
<p>กิจวัตรประจำวันถูกทำจนเป็นนิสัยจึงไม่ต้องใช้สายตาเท่าไร เรื่องงานที่คลินิกเองก็มีผู้ช่วยถึง 2 คน ทั้งที่ปกติไม่จำเป็นต้องมีก็ไม่มีปัญหา ตอนตรวจคนไข้แค่เพ่งสายตานิดหน่อยพอให้มองเห็นได้ และให้ผู้ช่วยคอยยืนยันว่าไม่ผิดพลาด ถึงจะปวดตาบาง แต่ก็ยังดีกว่าต้องทำให้คนอื่นเกิดอันตราย</p>
<p>“ฉันรู้”</p>
<p>เด็กหนุ่มเอ่ยตอบ น้ำเสียงแผ่วลงอย่างเห็นได้ชัด ความเป็นห่วงเต็มเปี่ยมอยู่ในน้ำเสียงเบา ๆ นั่น มันทำให้หัวใจของคนรับฟังรู้สึกหนักอึ้งขึ้นไปอีก สัมผัสอุ่น ๆ ของฝ่ามือหยาบกระด้างจากนักเรียนมัธยมปลายที่เป็นหัวหน้าชมรสเบสบอลพ่วงตำแหน่งพิชเชอร์แตะลงบนข้างแก้มของคุณหมอ</p>
<p>ทราฟาก้า ดี. วอเทอร์ ลอว์ตกหลุมรักอีกฝ่ายที่เป็นแบบนี้ —ความจริงใจที่ซื่อตรงส่งผ่านไปให้กับทุกคนอย่างอบอุ่นเหมือนดวงอาทิตย์ ไม่มีทางที่จะครอบครองไว้ได้คนเดียว ถึงอย่างนั้นก็อยากให้มันหมุนรอบตัวเองเพียงลำพัง คนที่จริงจังกับบาดแผลเล็กน้อย ทุ่มทั้งตัวเพื่อปกป้องคนที่รัก</p>
<p>คนที่ไม่เหมาะสมกับคนที่ไม่สมควรได้รับความสุขแบบเขากำลังเยียวยาหัวใจของเขาพร้อมกับฉีกกระชาก เพราะไม่ว่าจะคิดมุมไหนก็เด็กหนุ่มที่เป็นแบบนี้อ่อนโยนกับทุกคนเหมือนกันหมด</p>
<p>ถ้าไม่ใช่ที่1 คงไม่ได้หรอก —สัญชาตญาณความเป็นมนุษย์ผู้เห็นแก่ตัวตะโกนอยู่ภายในตัวตนที่ฝังรากลึกลงไปของเขา</p>
<p>“ถึงมันจะสวยก็เถอะ แต่อย่าร้องไห้เลยนะ”</p>
<p>เจ้าของคลินิกได้สติคืนกลับมาหลังจากจัดเรียงลำดับความคิดที่ยุ่งเหยิงของตนอยู่นาน เขาก้มมองลงบนพื้นที่มีประกายแสงระยิบระยับของดวงดาวร่วงกราว</p>
<p>—ตั้งแต่เมื่อไรกัน—</p>
<p>คิดอยู่ภายในใจด้วยความสงสัย ก่อนจะเงยหน้าขึ้นมองต้นเหตุที่ทำให้เกิดน้ำตาเจ้าปัญหา ซึ่งดูเหมือนว่าอีกฝ่ายจะไม่รู้อะไร ถึงได้ยกแขนขึ้นวาดรอบเอวของนายแพทย์หนุ่มไว้ ท่อนแขนที่เมื่อก่อนเคยพ่ายผอม ตอนนี้มีกล้าเนื้อให้เห็นตามแบบฉบับนักกีฬาเบสบอลผู้ตั้งใจซ้อมอย่างหนัก</p>
<p>“ฮี่ ๆ”</p>
<p>มังกี้ ดี. ลูฟี่ส่งเสียงหัวเราะเป็นเอกลักษณ์ ใบหน้าของเด็กหนุ่มผู้ที่ถูกตีความว่าไร้เดียงสายิ้มร่าออกมาอย่างไม่ทุกข์ร้อน แถมยังดันตัวของคนอายุมากกว่าให้ชนกับขอบอ่างล้างหน้า ใช้มือข้างที่ว่างดักทางไว้ไม่ให้หนี ถึงแม้ว่าทราฟาก้า ดี. วอเทอร์ ลอว์จะตัวสูงกว่า แต่ด้วยความขี้เกียจไม่ชอบออกกำลังทำให้ไม่มีแรงพอจะตอบโต้กลับ</p>
<p>จอมตะกละถือโอกาสที่เขาไร้ทางหนีไล้เลียประกายดาวที่ร่วงโรยจากนัยน์ตาสีอำพันด้วยปลายลิ้นร้อน —แม้จะรู้ดีอยู่แก่ใจว่าคงทำไปเพราะตะกละมากกว่าสิเน่หา แต่มันอดไม่ได้ที่ใบหน้าคมเข้มเป็นที่ต้องใจของหญิงสาวจะขึ้นสีแดงระเรื่อลามถึงใบหูเพราะไอร้อนจากความเขินอาย</p>
<p>“แหวะ! เค็มชะมัด” เด็กหนุ่มกล่าวด้วยน้ำเสียงไม่สู้ดีหนัก</p>
<p>—ก็แน่อยู่แล้ว มันคือน้ำตาของคนที่ไม่ถูกรักตอบ— คิดอยู่ในใจไม่ได้ตอบกลับไป เพราะจากที่สำรวจอาการของตัวเองตอนนี้มันคงยากที่จะควบคุมอารมณ์ที่สั่นไหวให้สงบนิ่ง</p>
<p>“มันต้องหวานซี้~”</p>
<p>น้ำเสียงไม่ค่อยจริงจังออกจะเป็นการบ่นกระปอดกระแปดทำให้อดีตศัลยแพทย์คนเก่งของโรงพยาบาลใหญ่งงงัวกับคำพูดนั้นเสียจนสื่อออกมาทางสีหน้า และถูกเด็กหนุ่มผู้โง่เขลาแถมตะกละมองออก</p>
<p>“ก็ฉันชอบนายนี่หน่า”</p>
<p>เด็กหนุ่มพูดออกมาราวกับเป็นเรื่องดินฟ้าอากาศไม่ได้มีอะไรสลักสำคัญเป็นพิเศษ ถึงอย่างนั้นมันก็มากพอจะเรียกให้ประกายดาวร่วงกราวจากดวงตาอีกครั้ง และยังมากเป็นพิเศษจนเหมือนกับว่ามันกำลังจะไหลอาบแก้ม</p>
<p>มังกี้ ดี. ลูฟี่เอามือที่กั้นทางหนีออก เปลี่ยนเป็นประคองใบหน้าของทราฟาก้า ดี. วอเทอร์ ลอว์ให้ขึ้นมา ปลายลิ้นที่เคยรับรสชาติเค็มปี๋จากน้ำตาดวงดาวไล่เลียประดาวที่กำลังร่วงลงมาจากปลายคางขึ้นไปที่ปลายหางตา —เพราะว่าทำซ้ำแบบนั้นอีกครั้ง ทั้ง ๆ ที่รู้ผลลัพธ์อยู่แล้วมันถึงทำให้รู้ได้ว่ามันไม่ใช่การชิมรสชาติของดวงดาวที่ไม่มีใครเคยลิ้นรส</p>
<p>แต่มันคือจูบซ้ำน้ำตาเพื่อปลอบประโลมหัวที่หนักอึ้งต่างหาก</p>
<p>เด็กหนุ่มผละจูบออกมา นัยน์ตากลมเบิกกว้างด้วยความประหลาดใจ</p>
<p>“โทราโอะ… มันหวานแล้วล่ะ”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Note: รสชาติของน้ำตาดวงดาวจะมีรสหวานอร่อยเมื่อความรักสมหวัง</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>